teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott and Theo
The relationship between True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera Theo Raeken Scott and Theo first met in the fourth grade, where he was also friends with Stiles, after the death of his sister, which was ruled as an accident, Theo's family left town. It wasn't until years later that he would return with hope of joining Scott's Pack, or at least that what it seem liked. Theo's true goal was not to join Scott's pack, but to steal it from him. He saw that particular pack as perfection and that's what he wanted. His plan consisted on infiltrating the pack, gaining their trust and using this trust to get them to join him, however, things did not go as planned. Stiles was consistently untrusting of Theo, he always suspected he was up to something, as he was but Scott believed in trusting people, he thought Stiles was being paranoid. Theo lied, manipulated and tricked everyone into falling for his rules, especially Scott, which resulted in his brief death. Early History TBA Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, Scott and Kira are being attacked by an unknown creature under thee bridge at Beacon Hills High School. As this glowing clawed creature disposes of both Scott and Kira, Theo arrives, taking on the creature solo, doing fairly well until the creature knocks him to the side. Theo watches as it impales Scott with it's claws, stealing his power, as the bright red glow in Scott's eyes begin to fade, it appears that he has been defeated, but Scott manages to make his way back to his feet then breaking the talons of said creature, giving it an option, stay and fight, or run and survive, the creature chose the latter. Once the battle has ended, Theo approaches Scott, wondering who he is, Theo says I guess I look a lot different since the fourth great, leading Scott to remember who he is. He explains that not too long ago he heard about an Alpha in Beacon Hills, a True Alpha named Scott McCall. So, he came home, hoping to join Scott's pack. In Parasomnia In Dreamcatchers, In Required Reading, In Lies of Omission, In Status Asthmaticus, Scott and Theo talk about the way Liam wants really to save Hayden and the latter says to the former that he needs his pack but Scott says it looks like he doesn't have none anymore. Later when Scott was looking for Lydia on the library, he sees Theo completing the mountain ash barrier and Scott gets shocked as Theo is a chimera and he was lying the whole time, Theo says that a chimera isn't just a monster with different parts it also means something impossible to achieve or an unrealizable dream and all them can't be True Alphas like Scott. Scott tries to run to him but Theo passes the barrier which makes Scott hit so hard on hit that he's pulled back, he warns he can't call to any of his friends and he has wait for the supermoon. As Liam fails to kill Scott thanks to Mason, Theo pushes the latter to a table and kills Scott temporarily until her mother comes to revive him. |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, In Damnatio Memoriae, In Codominance, In The Sword and the Spirit, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In Maid of Gévaudan, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6A= In Ghosted, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Raw Talent, In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, In Genotype, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Theo desired the perfect pack, which is what he saw in Scott's pack due to its assortment of powerful and unique creatures. *Theo is the only antagonist to ever succeed in killing Scott, though he only remained dead for roughly fifteen minutes before being resurrected. *While both share similar Werewolf traits, Theo is not a real Werewolf, he's a part-Werewolf Chimera. *By the end of the series they became allies due to common threats in Ghost Riders, Garrett Douglas, Monroe's Army of Hunters and Anuk-ite. *Scott trusted him in saving his mother, Liam, Corey and Mason in The Wolves of War, and referred to him as an ally and protector of Beacon Hills in the voiceover during the two-year-flashforward at the end of the series, indicating that the two had reconciled. Gallery Tumblr_ojagacW5CI1vw8c6ho1_400.gif Season_5_Theo_looking_at_Scott.jpg Season_5_Episode_10_Theo_and_Scott.jpeg 5x09_Scott_and_theo.png 5x10_scott_and_theo.png 5x10_theo_and_scott_close_up.png 5x06_Theo_showing_Scott_hsi_phone.png 5x06_Scott_and_Theo.png Teen-wolf-season-5-episode-9-theo-scott.jpg 5x06_Scott_and_Theo_in_basement.png Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships Category:Ally Relationships Category:Male Friendships